Various types of gloves have been created with unique strap configuration for a particular activity. Straps have been used to hold the hand firmly to the handles of golf clubs and others to hold securely the fingers and thumb of hand. Billiard gloves have been designed to cover the thumb and first two fingers. Golf gloves have been designed to cover the fingers and expose the palm to obtain greater feel of the swings. There has not been a glove designed for racquet sports particularly for tennis which has adjustable elastic straps on the glove to reduce the head weight of racquet while having the glove cover the thumb and index finger and partially covers the palm and back of hand while leaving the other three fingers and bottom portion of the palm and back of hand exposed. The present invention is designed for racquet sports such as tennis. Tennis is a demanding game and requires a lot of wrist strength. The wrist has to be strong enough to withstand the force of the ball as well as the force of gravity working on the racquet during the duration of the activity. Thus it is desirable to provide an athletic glove, which allows the wearer to withstand the forces affecting the wrist and allowing the player to maintain the tactile feel of the game and not be inhibited by the glove.